


Dance the Night Away

by Yayoi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayoi/pseuds/Yayoi
Summary: With the party ending soon, Lissa wants to make the most of her night. Per someone's suggestion, she hunts down Lon'qu and insists they have some fun together (not in the dirty way, in case you were wondering).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First FE fanfiction on this site yo. This is pure Lissa/Lon'qu support-worthy fluff. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The pairing was requested by sailormercury1 on good ol' gaia.

As the night wore on, the music began to grow softer. Most of the younger soldiers had gone off to bed, leaving couples to quietly dance the night away. The slow music paired with the warm Summer night was making Lissa sleepy. And being a girl who wanted excitement, she was not pleased by this turn of events.

“Why can’t you ask them to speed it up, Chrom?” she asked, watching her brother pour a drink. “This is getting so _boring_!”

Even he had stopped dancing. This, according to Lissa, obviously said something about how dull the party was. Yet Chrom didn’t seem eager to comply with her wishes. He shook his head gently.

“Why don’t you enjoy the music as it is?” was his response. “I’m sure you can find a man to dance with you. Perhaps Lon’qu?”

Surely Chrom’s suggestion was meant in jest, but the idea seemed promising. She had seen Lon’qu earlier a couple times, but never dancing. Maybe now that the music wasn’t so upbeat he’d be willing to try. And who wouldn’t want to dance with her? It’d at least be a fun way to pass the time.

“Huh, good idea,” she said. “I think I’ll go find him. Wish me luck, Chrom!”

As she departed, she heard Chrom call after her, bidding her well. She glanced over her shoulder to shoot him a grin, before turning to face the task at hand. If Lon’qu was still here, he wasn’t with anybody else. In fact, it took her a minute to spot him -- he was standing off to one side, alone in the shadows of the torches.

“Lon’qu!” she chirped upon finding him. She waved as she approached, causing him to look her way. Almost immediately he turned his gaze another direction.

 _Typical._ He always seemed nervous around girls. That being said, tonight night would surely be the night he got over that, if everything went according Lissa’s plan. She stopped in front of him, tugging at his sleeve. Remarkably enough, he didn’t pull away. She’d have to take that as a good sign.

“Do you want to dance together?” she asked. “It’d be way more fun than just standing here.”

He sighed, which was not a good sign. It was a familiar sound, since he always seemed to sigh when she talked to him. Robin had told her not to take it personally, that Lon’qu was scared of all women. But despite her reassurances, Lissa couldn’t help but feel offended. She opened her mouth to pester him for an actual answer, when he spoke up.

“No.”

That was it?

“Ugh, no fair!” Lissa pouted. She let go of his sleeve before he could shake her off, then crossed her arms. “You’re such a stick in the mud, Lon’qu. Could it kill you to lighten up a little?”

He glowered at her for a good few seconds, before answering, “It might.”

He sounded so serious, even when answering a rhetorical question! She couldn’t help but giggle. This seemed to startle Lon’qu, who jerked his head back. It was as if her laughter had literally shocked him! She snorted.

“Geez, you’re so confusing,” she said, smiling fondly. Chrom had yet again given her great advice; this was turning out to be a fun even with the party itself winding down. And while it might’ve been only the torch light, she could’ve sworn Lon’qu was blushing. Lissa held out her hand, already swaying in time to the music. “Here, let’s dance. I promise I won’t bite. If you don’t enjoy it after one dance, you can come back to your corner and continue sulking.”

“I am not--” he began, stopping himself with another sigh. “You won’t let up until I agree, will you.”

“Nope!” she shot back cheerfully. She waved her extended hand back and forth. “C’mon, you know it’ll be worthwhile.”

He extended his own hand towards her open one. When it came within grabbing distance, she latched on. She wasn’t about to lose her opportunity to enjoy the rest of the night. He grunted as she held on tight, trying to pull away. Yet Lissa wouldn’t let go.

“No way,” she said, “we can’t dance together if we’re not holding hands.”

He grimaced at her words. Surprisingly enough, he nodded. “Fine,” he said. “But no other touching. I don’t like this.”

“Puh-lease!” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Stop being so grumpy and try having fun for once.”

With that, she began dragging him closer to the music. A new song was starting up and she wanted to make the most of this. Lon’qu shuffled along with her, looking quite annoyed. But now with his face bathed the torch light, she could see he was definitely blushing.


End file.
